


Immortal Love

by SmileySmiles137



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileySmiles137/pseuds/SmileySmiles137
Summary: It's Alec's wedding night, and just when he thought things couldn't get any better, they do.(I suck at summaries, so please just give this a chance??)





	Immortal Love

Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. :)

\---

The park was reserved for the whole day, solely for this purpose.

And Alec could not be happier.

Caterina, Tessa, and a few other warlocks had worked for several hours to enchant every tree’s leaves to beautiful shades of gold and silver. Ribbons of the same color hung from impossible places.

Not many people were there; Alec tried to invite the fewest number of guests possible. Maryse, Robert, Isabelle, Jace, Clary, who had begged to bring along Simon. Luke, Jocelyn, and Maia had also come, and were dancing in the moonlight. Alec glided through the night happily with Magnus, giddy with the fact that they were finally married.

The two had been dating for about a year and decided that it was about time they took the next step. Although the night Magnus had proposed to Alec had quickly turned into a laughing fit when they both pulled out a box at the same time. But it had worked all the same.

“Psst!” A voice peeped out of the shadows. Clary. She was hiding behind a tree in a beautiful golden dress, and beckoned to Magnus and Alec urgently. Alec remembered her wedding gift with glee; a detailed painting of him and Magnus in Paris, based off of a photo Magnus had given to her.

Clary raced away from the party, and Magnus and Alec followed, confused. They came to a clearing where they were out of earshot from the others.

“If you thought all I would give you guys was some shabby painting,” Clary said, “you’re dead wrong.”

“Clary, the painting is beautiful,” Magnus insisted. Alec bobbed his head in agreement.

“Oh my goodness, you two are hopeless,” she dug a stele out of her pocket and held it up, “I created an immortality rune.”

Alec gasped. Was- no, she wouldn’t give something so valuable away…

“It’s okay if you don’t want it, Alec. It can only be used once, so that way there’s no immortal mundanes, werewolves, or shadowhunters running around. And if you refuse, I’ll put it on a tree or something. Maybe a rock.

Alec tried to form words, but he couldn’t. So he decided to tackle Clary in a hug.

She laughed and touched her stele to his skin lightly. “So you want it, then?”

“Wait,” Magnus said before Clary could draw the rune, “Alec, you're going to have to watch all your friends and loved ones die… do you want that? I understand completely if I’m not worth the trouble-”

“Are you kidding me?!” Alec demanded, “Magnus, if I get to stay with you for eternity, it doesn’t matter the price. True, it’s gonna be painful, but you are worth it.”

“But-”

Alec’s eyes shined with hurt, “You don’t want me to do this?”

“No! I just married you, for God’s sake!” Magnus threw his hands up in the air, “You have no idea how much I want you to accept the rune, but immortality has a price.”

“I don’t care.” Alec turned to Clary, who was watching them in silence. He pointed to a spot on his right arm, near his shoulder.

Magnus opened his mouth, but then smiled a Alec’s stubbornness and nodded.

The immortality rune was beautiful. It had a few sharp edges unlike most runes, but also gentle sweeping lines that gracefully intersected the jagged ones.

When Clary was done, a weird warm sensation spread through Alec’s muscles. His skin glowed an eerie silver color, then returned to normal.

A moment to silence passed. It was broken by Magnus, who said, “Clary, I would really like some time alone with Alec. Could you return to the party? Jace is probably looking for you.”

Clary beamed happily, “Of course.”

When she was gone, Magnus turned to Alec. He flashed him a small smile. “I love you.”

Alec grinned, “I love you too.”

\---

(150 years later)

“Do you regret it?” Magnus asked, leaning over the balcony of their apartment in Paris.

“Regret what?” Alec asked, watching a colorful bird fly by.

“Isabelle, Jace, your parents. Would you change it if you could?”

Alc turned to Magnus with a halfhearted glare. “How many times do I need to repeat myself? Yes, I miss them. But no, I wouldn’t change it for the world.” Alec took his husband’s hands in his.

“That’s good,” Magnus murmured, refusing to meet Alec’s eyes and all of a sudden finding their interlocked hands very interesting.

“Hey,” Alec said, reaching up to wrap an arm around Magnus’s neck, “I love you. That’s why I did it. Okay?”

“Okay,” Magnus smiled. Then he lowered his lips to Alec’s.

\----

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized how cheezy my title is... EH! TOO LAZY TO CHANGE IT AN I HAVE NO IDEA WUT TA REPLACE IT WITH


End file.
